High School: Rainbow Style
by Xanderiss
Summary: Rainbow Dash gives a story of her high school life. First person of RD. Pinkiedash in the beginning, Appledash by the end.
1. Prologue

Xanderiss typing. This story is narrated in Rainbow's POV (point of view). This story was an inspiration from another that has yet to be finished. The same story made me a brony. However time is ticking and the story has to start!

Prologue

Yawn. Oh who are you? Fine don't answer. Name's Rainbow Dash but you could call me Rainbow or Dash as short. Most people do. Anyway I'm a pegasus that leads the weather team today but my origins come from a high school in Ponyville.

I started in education in Cloudsdale but then moved to Ponyville for school. I was very miserable at first but then I met my girlfriend Pinkie Pie. She was way energetic. And I mean waaaaaaaaay hyper. It was has if she had laced every drug with an epipen. Me and her got along well. Until I met somepony else but that's for later.

Then my excellence in sports made me president of athletics and all that fun stuff. Twilight was the school student body president. Too much books is her issue. I mean that bitch can read! She went through twenty books in under a minute!

But that's boring. Another pony in the school was Fluttershy. She was my best friend since Cloudsdale. She couldn't handle the bullies so she moved down here as well. The ground isn't bad if you ask me.

Then there's Rarity. You know those fashionista or omg I broke a nail fillies? She's one of them. She isn't too terrible but it can get pretty ugly. Honestly who cares THAT much about appereance?

I continue off the subject of her. School was probly the best and worst years of my life. That's all. For now, Dash Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Cowgirl

Normally my alarm clock would go off but it just won't beep if it is hit a few... hundred times. It was at least seven when I realized I was going to be late to school. Fuck! So I naturally ran through the house getting everything I needed, then jumped on my bike and zipped away from my house.

I was flying down the road. I might have made it to school on time. But then I saw her. Didn't know what to call her then. Her tan orange skin was beautiful and her ponytail, thrilling. Did I mention those beautiful green eyes when she looked at me, oh yeah I was no longer paying attention to driving.

BANG! Oof that definatly hurt. I started looking up and saw the cowgirls face."Are ya all right?" She asked. Damn her voice was nice. "Uhh are ya gonna answer or what?" She asked. "Well I'm just great" I told her. I was about to say I'm well now but that would probly earn me a smack upside the head.

"Why didn't ya stop?" She asked. Again that voice is charming. However I didn't want to tell her that I was checking her out. "Umm, I got caught up with the sight seeing around here" I lied. "Um sugarcube there is no sight seein ere, just houses" she said.

Lie detector! I'll just try again. "No I really like the architecture of that house" I lied again. "Then why were ya lookin at me not the house?" She asked. What does she interigate for a living? Then an idea hit me. "My name is Rainbow Dash and that name holds a lot of weight here, I'm the fastest pony around. Stopping is not an option"I said.

She would detect my awesomness and be ok right. Well then I got a slap upside the head. Ouch. "Ya are very self absorbed Rainbow Dash" she said. I looked at my watch. Damn I'm going to be late. "Well school starts very soon so would you like to ride with me?" I offered. "Neva, ah want nuthin to do with ya" she said.

Very well. "Ok see ya later Freckles" I hollered before leaving her in the dust. I heard yelling after that but couldn't make out any words. Hmmph call me self centered, she will not see the end of me. Anyway I had a student council meeting today so I got off lucky.

As I entered the council office I saw Twilight had a angered expression. "Hey Twilight how are you" I asked. "Displeased with your tardiness Dash" Twilight said. Harsh. "OMG what did you do to your hair!" Rarity screamed. Great fashionista wants to touch my hair.

"Umm bad morning?" I said. "We have to fix that atrocity right away!" Rarity said. Well guess I'm not getting out of that. "Das you have been tardy for the last three meetings and absent the other ten" Twilight said. Guess I need a new alarm clock. "Sorry Twilight, my alarm clock hasn't been working" I defended. "Rainbow get a new clock, I'm tired of hearing that excuse" Twilight said.

Rarity had already started combing my hair while I talked to the smart ass. "But I don't have the time to get one" I argued. "Bullshit you have plenty of time" Twilight said. "Also you were later than usual today, why?" She continued. Ahh shit, I can't tell them I hit somepony. I would be curbed and Rarity would stab me with that comb. "Uh I actually had breakfast today" I lied. Rarity stabbed me with comb. "Ow! Bitch that hurt" I yelled.

"Then don't lie" Rarity said. "True, Dash you never have breakfast" Twilight said. "Um I slept in more" I tried again. That comb dug into my head once again. "Ow! Stop it!" I yelled. "You lied again. Fortunatly I have an idea. You met the new student didn't you" Twilight said.

"No" I lied. Didn't know I lied though. "Well reports say Applejack just got to her first class seconds ago, she is a moderatly tall female with freckles and a speaks with a southern accent. Her eyes are green" Twilight said. "Oh then yeah I met her but she didn't seem to like me" Rainbow said. "Probly no tolerance for your ego" Rarity said.

"Hey my ego isn't that big, I mean have you even met Trixie?" I defended. "True you don't think that highly of yourself but you do challenge that every so often" Twilight said. "How did you two meet?" Rarity asked. "I saw her and offered her a ride" I said.

"You sure? I heard she entered the school with bruises" Twilight said. "Ok I may have bumped into her with my bike" I confessed. That comb hurt my head once again. "That's it!" I yelled. I turned and took the comb from Rarity. "No fair give it back" Rarity said. "No, not until I hear that you will stop stabbing me with it" I declared.

"Fine I won't stab you with it" Rarity said. "Good" I replied. I returned the evil comb to her. I think I will regret that. "Well why did you crash into her" Twilight asked. "That's for me to know and you to not" I said. "Then go to class, I've no time left for you" Twilight said. Fine.

I made my way to english class, however I couldn't help but say hi to Pinkie as I passed her class. I heard a bell go off and realized that I headed in the wrong direction. My class was at the opposite side of the school. I ran for at least five minutes before I got to my english class.

I entered the room panting. Didn't get me any slack from the teacher. "Rainbow Dash your late to class" she said. "Well sorry, not my fault the school is too damn big" I defended. "That doesn't excuse your tardiness or your attitude, you'll be here this afternoon for detention" The teacher said.

"Fine"I lied. I would never make it to that detention. It would be too boring. As I approached my seat I saw her. Applejack was it? I still think Apples will do. "Hey look it's my pal from this morning!" I cheered. "Ah'm not ya pal Rainbow" she said coldy. Wow what a downer.

"Well does nopony else know how we met, that crash this morning was a blast" I said. "Rainbow both of us got hurt, how was that a blast?" Applejack questioned. "Ahh Apple's I'm just trying to be friends" I said. I knew that wasn't going to work. But hey this cowgirl's stubborn, I like that.

"We're not gonna be friends an that's that!" She yelled. "Then what are we Jackie?" I asked. Boy did that nickname pissed her off. "We're enemies Rainbow, an Ah'm done takin with ya" she said. "Fine" I returned. How did she speak so softly with a face that was very T'd off. Either way the class went really slow. I would stare at her a few minutes and when she would return a glance I would dive my face into my work. One time literally.

Everypony just laughed loudly. I looked over to see that Apples wasn't laughing but rather looked like she was going to ask 'are you ok?'. That would be odd of a pony that I hardly know. Perhaps she's hiding something. After english was over, Pinkie and I went and had some fun in the bathroom... don't ask about it pervs.

Anyway when we were in the locker room I could've sworn I heard a tear fall on the ground. Me and Pinkie were at it once again but it didn't last because Pinkie was called to the office. Bummer.

Track went better because well being president of sports and crap makes you captain of all the sports. Lucky me. Then Applejack came over to talk to me. Even luckier me. As she approached I had to say something.

"Hey Apples you decided to actually work out?" I shouted. She walked up to me and spoke "Rainbow, ah was hopin ta join track without ny problems". How innocent. "Well you better start the exercises because you're late, ten laps on the track, twenty hurtles and swim five laps in the pool" I commanded. Yeah big school, actually has a pool.

She started those laps and she was pushing very hard. She went my speed but with a lot of panting. Then another pony hit a hurtle and knocked it over. "Derpy pick up that hurtle and do fifty push-ups now!" I hollered. I love my job. Apples made it to the hurtles and every time she jumped... why couldn't they last longer. I got to see good stuff from here, Pinkie would be jealous.

And I just had to heckle the redneck. "You know Apples you aren't much of a sight" I called. Her face lit up but it also took a look of anger. "Ya pervert! Ya are standin there to look at ma ass!" Applejack growled. "Did I say you could talk? Keep exercising!" I commanded. Still love my job. After that was over I caught Applejack walking away, I decided to make conversation.

"Hey Apples wait up" I called. "What Rainbow, what do ya want" she sounded frustrated. "I noticed you worked like a powerhouse, you used to be a great athlete, what happened?" I asked. "I used to live Manehatten an ah had no space ta workout there" Applejack said. "Well I'll see if I can return you to your former glory" I told her.

"Just come around early every morning and I'll train you" I continued. Who knows how good an athlete she could be. "Ah'll take ya up on that offa Rainbow" she said. "I'm kinda curious how you'll look on hurtles after you're back in shape" I added. Whack! I earned that.

Later I met up with Twilight and we watched Apples leave. "Dash I have heard rumors that I dislike" Twilight said. "And what rumors would those be" I asked. "I am told you were flirting with the bew student, if you hurt Pinkie because of this I will find revenge on you and make your life miserable" Twilight said. Ouch. "Don't worry Twilight, I won't break Pinkie" I said.

"Good" she said. I turned to leave and she started speaking again. "One more thing" she said. "What?" I asked. "Stop spreading love rumors of me and Rarity" She said. I giggled. "Ok" I lied. "Very well, you're dismissed" Twi said. After that I went home and had a nice night


	3. Chapter 2

There in my bed I slept. Peacefully. I probly looked cute. BANG BANG! Well there went my sleep. That awful noise was my front door being knocked on. I got up and answered the door. I was astonished.

Fluttershy had knocked with that force? No way. But she was at the door. I'm going to have to challenge her to a hoof wrestle later. "Rainbow you said you would train Applejack in the morning, it would be best if you kept your promise" Fluttershy said in that adorable quiet voice of hers.

"Ok what time is it?" I asked her. "Almost 6:30" Fluttershy said. "Shit! I better get going, thanks Flutters" I said as I sprinted around getting ready. I hate mornings. Soon I was on my bike. And if any of you have to ask, I can't fly because I'm not licenced yet.

Anyway I made it to the school track at roughly 7:00 ish. And long behold Apples was already there. What a great pony I am, being late to the first 'private practice'. "Rainbow ya a'e late" Apples said. That accent will just put me overboard one of these days.

"Well sorryyy, I'm not a morning pony" I defended. "An' ya think ah am? Ah'm still gettin used ta tha time zone change" Applejack said. "Ok Jackie whatevs. Let's get this started. Laps first" I said.

I ran past her and started laps. She quickly followed. She caught up faster than I thought. She even passed me. We ran for ten minutes. I had a very faint pant and hers didn't exisit. What a worker.

"Ok hurtles next" I said. "Ya a'e goin ferst" Apples said. "Ok watch how the master does them" I said. I ran up to them and started jumping them when Jackie spoke again. "An' ya say I'm not a sight, ya should see ya self" She shouted. I just now realised why she had me go first. Guess she's a skirt chaser like me. How fitting.

"Oh, do you want me to pose?" I asked. "Na jus wait, ah'll be runnin alongside ya in jus a sec" Jackie said. She caught up with me then we did hurtles together. Eventually I tripped over a hurtle and landed on her.

"Oof, ya alright?" She asked. Me crotch was right on her ass. Boy did I blush. "Well you could be glad I'm not a colt, otherwise your butt virginity would be mine" I laughed. BANG. I really do ask for these hits. She bucked me off and turned to face me. She had a feverish blush on her face.

"Rainbow git yer mind outta the gutter" Jackie said before leaving. Huh guess I finally started crackin into the cowgirls heart. How am I going to do this with Pinkie though. I think about it later.

I made my way to science my first class of the day. I noticed everypony was already working on a lab. Apples was working with Flutters. Today's lab was cloud test. It was more designed for pegasi but some earth ponies did it.

I ran over to my table which was Flutters because she is my lab partner. "What a'e ya doin'" Apples asked. "Well Flutters is my lab partner, usually I have a student council meeting though so I don't make it to science some days" I said. I looked at the cloud. These ponies were moving to slow.

I picked up the water tube and another and started working on the cloud, I was done in a matter of seconds."Rainbow ya fergot ta make observations as ya went, now we'l hav' ta do it again" Apples scolded. "I'd love to do it with you Jackie but I have to do other things first" I said.

WHACK! The back of my head will never forgive me. "Rainbow yer perverted mind isn't fer now, luck us Fluttershy was able ta take notes with yer fast paced experiment" Jackie said. "Yeah I ought to wear a helmet to school" I laughed. Whiff! I ducked this time.

"Ha you missed me!" I taunted. Whack! Then she got me. Again. Science went rather quickly. Next was art. Students were walking into the room, but I decided to wait outside and talk to everypony that passed by. Eventually I went in, and guess what seat was open. The one next to Apples!

I very quickly sat down next to her. She very angerly growled at me. I just smiled. Today there was a substitute. Nothing new, the regular teacher hates us, mostly me but us in general. However the sub was clueless.

"I'm just subbing for today so do any of you know what is supposed to be going on?" The sub asked. I took the chance. "We normally draw other ponies, usually in sexual positions" I stated. "Ok is there any volunteers?" The sub asked. "Oh I think Jackie would love to volunteer" I said. Bang! Jackie smashed my head on my desk.

"Okay class get into groups, you'll be drawing eachother" The sub said. Apples was just staring at me, slightly odd for her. "So are you going to be in my group? I'd love to draw you" Rainbow said. She shook her head, then answered. "Nawt today Rainbow" she said. Today? Yeah! I am making progress!

"Oh Applejack would you please join me and Rainbow's group, I would like to have you two as my partners" Fluttershy said. "Fine, but only fer ya sugarcube" Apples said. I hugged them both. "Yeah! I'll draw you two very beautifully" I claimed. "Why did I agree to this" Jackie sighed.

Everypony drew for the hour of class we had remaining. I got a detention for 'unappropriate' drawings. Not my fault he never said how to draw our partners. Then again Apples wasn't fond of the lingerie I drew her in either.

Lunch however was different. Apples sat withus at our table. She had become friends with Pinkie, Flutters, and Rarity. Nothing special. However she still considered me an enemy apparently. Lunch passed quickly and on to trig I went.

Guess who was there too! Apples! I didn't know she was in this class too. Everyone got into groups for math solving. "So Apples do ya want to be in my group?" I asked. "Na, ah could do all those problems maself" Apples said. "Then why don't you do them in front of the class. Detention if one is wrong" the teacher said.

Damn she just got fucked. Hahahahaha, this is going to be amusing, I might actually go to that detention I got earlier. "Uh sure, no problem haha" Apples said. "Does anyone have popcorn? Because this mare is burning" I said. Whack! If I had a penny for every time I got hit...

Apples went to the board and wrote down all the problems. First one was right, lucky her. Second one was right, I maybe she won't get detention. Third one correct... except the units. "HAHA, wrong units Jackie chan!" I called out. Then she jumped kicked my face.

I was right, she's Jackie chan. Damn did that hurt. "Applejack you have detention" the teacher said. "But ah did nuthin wrong" she argued. "The units are wrong on the final problem" the teacher explained. "Darn" she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be in detention as well" I said. "That doesn't help" Apples claimed. "Yes it will, maybe we could sneak out of detention for some fun" I said. "Ah'll think bout that" She replied. Wait, did she just not disagree? OMC I got up a level! This needs celebration.

Trig ended with me ever so happy. Gym was next. Or at least that is what it said on my schedule. It was actually Pinkie time. I walked to the girls bathroom down the hall of the gym. When I entered I saw Pinkie with a very large smile on her face. It was time to celebrate.

"Yo Pinkie I feel so happy right now that doing something 'fun' would be great" I told her. "Yowza, you haven't been this eager in awhile. This is good" Pinkie said. She crept close to me and nearly pressed me to the door. "Well let's try to be quiet and have nopony walk in on us" I said. With a hoof, I reached to a latch and locked the room shut.

"So let's get this party started" I said. I kissed her before she could say anything. She would just talk on and on. Then I reached down to her pussy with a hoof. She went wide eyed from the touch. I had control on this energetic filly. I started rubbing thr clit in circular motions.

Her moans were stifled by the kiss I kept her locked in. My hoof was getting very soaked from pleasuring her. Due to the amount of sweets she eats daily, her climaxes have these very sweet taste, and sometimes taste like cake. I wonder if she had cake today.

I ended the kiss we shared and stopped rubbing her. I knelt down, grabbed her thighs, and dove my face into her clit. Yep she had cake today. She moaned very loudly, I was so glad that her and I were in the back.

I drank much of her fluids to t he point that I almost felt drunk. I stopped drinking because all of the flavor was making me light headed. I then proceeded to shove my hoof into the orifice. She screamed loudly from the penetration. Lucky me this isn't our first time so I just started ramming her cunt at high speeds.

She eventually lost the energy to stand from the intense pleasure. I am just that good. But she didn't last much longer after that. Her cunt squeezed me hoof and blasted it with juices. We both laid there awhile in the afterglow.

After I recovered I went to the sink and washed my hoof and fixed my mane. After I was cleaned up, off to gym I went. The teacher loved me so he didn't scold me in any way. Apples then came to me. Hear that, she came to me bitches. Another level up.

"Why were ya so late?" Apples asked. "Just the usual Jackie, just some masterbating to pictures of you" I said. She hit me upside the head. "That's jus nasty" Apples said. "Hey I think you're kinda hot" I claimed.

She just blushed. "Uhh Rainbow ya don' hav' ta say things like that, please don'" she said. More and more levels! I may have this mare soon. "Soooo, what are your thoughts on what I said earlier?" I asked. "Still thinkin Rainbow" Apples said.

"Now we will start a game of partner tag, a pair of taggers start off and tag everypony, if you are tagged you freeze, everypony understand?" The gym teacher asked. "Yeah" everypony shouted. "Very well who are the taggers?" The teacher asked. "I'll be a tagger" I said. "Same 'ere teach'" Apples said.

"Very well, begin!" He said. With that me and Jackie tagged everypony within seconds. Guess that morning thing worked out for her. Gym ended quickly, and thus Jackie and I had to go to detention, or did we?

As sports president of the student council I got it off lucky and got excused. Apples however wasn't so fortunate but I had a plan. I ran right up to Twilight for good reason. "Hey awesome pony how are you?" I asked Twilight. "Dash what do you want?" She asked.

"Ohh nothing special" I said. "Well spit it out then" Twilight said. "The math teacher gave Apples a detention, can you get her out of it?" I asked. I even gave puppy eyes. "Dash you don't need to give me puppy eyes, trust me I think I can get her out of it actually" Twilight said.

"Awesome!" I said. "But you are going to have to tell me one good reason to" Twilight said. Darn there is always a catch. "The teacher was unfair" I said. "True he always is, I'll take that for now but next time I need more to work with" Twilight said. With that she left me.

I then ran to Apples. "Hey guess what" I said. "What is it sugarcube" she asked. Hey she called me sugarcube. Score another point for Rainbow Dash! "I got Twilight to get you out of detention" I said. "That's great ta hear" Apples said. "So do you still wanna have some fun?" I asked.

"Sure, ah got nuthin else ta do" Apples said. "Very well, maybe after track practice I teased. Then we went to Track and did all the fun stuff that goes with that. Hurdles, push ups, even laps in the pool because the school has one.

After practice Apples approached me. "So what did ya hav' on yer mind earlier?" Apples said. I looked at her seductively. "Well Apples, did I ever tell you how beautiful those green eyes of yours looked" I said. "No ya hav'n't" She replied.

I drew closer to her. "Well they're very pretty" I said. I closed more of the distance between our lips. Whack! How did I know. "Rainbow, work things out wit' Pinkie then ah may even consider a relationship with ya, otherwise keep ya lips off me" she said. With that she left. Damn I was so close.

Author's Note: Hey Xanderiss typing. This story is going to be about Applejack and Rainbow mostly if any of you didn't catch that. Remember Reviews increase likelyhood of fast updates.


	4. Chapter 3

_Before I start the story from where I left off, a word from a guest reivewer. 'You think cheating is good huh? Well you are just terrible, I feel bad for whoever your girlfriend or boyfriend'. Well guess what, I agree. For a good note, the author and the narrator aren't always the same person, sometimes polar opposites._

Beep Beep Beep. Hey guess I got that alarm clock replaced. I got up and punched the thing across the room. There silence once again. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered what Fluttershy was here for yesterday.

I reluctantly got up and had some cereal. I slowly looked over to the alarm clock. Stupid thing, guess I have to get yet another one. Given that I will kill a new one I decided against it. I walked out the door, got on my bike and headed for the school.

Time for some extra practice. Once again Applees was here before me. "How do you get here first? Steroids? Seriously you are here way too early" I hollered. "Nawt ma fault that yer so eager ta be late" Apples responded.

"Just for that you can do fifty push-ups, now" I commanded. One of these days I'm going to get fired for that, but hey its fun dealing out push ups. "Fine" She said. She got down and started the exercise.

"Apples I just remembered, I need a med form from you" I said. "Ah'll git it ta ya tomorra" Apples said. "Fair enough" I said. "So I heard you were a lesbo Apples is that true?" I asked. She blushed slightly. "An what if ah am?" Apples asked.

"I happen to know another dike" I told her. "Is it somepony otha than ya?" Apples asked. "Well there is Pinkie but other than her or I, not really" I said. "Ah thought ya were talkin bout yerself" Jackie said. "So did you know that your but looks nice from this angle" I said.

Apples stopped her push ups and kicked me square in the jaw. You'd think I'd learn. "Enough push ups, time for running" I said. "Very well tomcolt" Apples said. Isn't she special. "Sure enough hic" I countered. She just shot me a glare and started running down the track.

I had to think fast to catch up to the redneck. We ran and ran. Well she was always ahead of me but hey I can't complain, being a dike and all. Eventually we had to head to class because school started. I had a student council meeting today though.

I walked into the room and saw nopony. "Hey where is everypony" I said. Then Twilight came out from behind the door with Rarity. "Dash, there is a slight problem" Twilight said.

"What's the issue?" I asked. "You are the issue" Rarity said. "What?" I asked. "You heard right Dash, you have been coming close to tearing Pinkie to pieces, and you have creeped out the new student" Twilight said. "How have I done this egghead?" I asked. Insult intended. "You have been flirting with Applejack like she was a serving girl" Twilight said.

"Take that back!" I said. "I won't take back something that is true" Twilight said. "But it isn't true" I argued. "Sorry darling but it is, even ask Fluttershy" Rarity said. "You guys pestered Flutters too? You sick bastards" I yelled.

"All of this is your doing Dash, all you have to do is ether break up with Pinkie or leave Applejack alone" Twilight said. "I didn't think you could be so mean" I said. "I'm not the mean one here, and due to your decisions I actually was able to get the school board to suspend your council position, good bye Dash" Twilight said.

"Fine I take my leave" I said. Then I stomped my way out of the room. Was it true? Was I too cruel? No I have to keep on.

I went to art and it went rather quietly. Apples wasn't there for some reason. Guess she had something to do. Lunch was next!

I entered the room and sat at our normal table. When I got there Twilight shoved me off the bench. "What the hell Twi?!" I yelled. "Remember? Your statis is suspended so you can't sit at our table" Twilight said. "Fine I don't need you guys anyways" I said.

I walked over to a different table and started eating my lunch, when a group of idiots came along. "Hey its Rainbow Crash! AH hahahahaha, I heard she hit somepony. She'll never do anything right! She even got kicked out of the council. HAHAHAHAHA" They all laughed and made jokes at my expense.

I didn't do jack shit right. If this is what the world thinks I shall be headed off. I left the caf with tears running down my cheeks. This was embarrising.

I'm Rainbow Dash, not crash. That names stupid... but I did crash into somepony. No I will just live with this. Not good enough for council? No I'm not...

I ran to the roof of the school and stood there. Should I leave now? Even Twi and Rarity disrespected me. I was about to take a step when I heard voices. "Rainbow stop!" It was Pinkie.

"Please, don't listen to them. You're the most popular pony in the school! You can't do this" Pinkie said. "Sorry Pinks, gotta fly" I stepped off the roof. Never had I felt such a great rush. I closed my eyes and drifted.

When I woke up I saw emerald eyes on an orange face. "Look Rainbow, I may be strong an' ah did catch ya, but don' do that again please" Apples said. "Wait I'm not dead? Damn I thought you were gonna kiss me or somethin"I said. Then she dropped me. Yep not dead yet.

"One things for certain I didn't you'd kill yourself" Twilight said. "Get out of here Twi, I don't feel like speaking to you" I said angerly. "Fine, it can wait till later" Twi said. She slowly walked away after that. Pinkie saw me and sprinted over.

She kissed me and hugged me tightly. Guess she was worried. When she withdrew her almost monologue started. "Dashie don't do things like that! It scares me! If you did something like that then I would be all alone! If I was all..." she started. "Pinkie! I get it!" I said. "Ok geez" she said.

In the distance I saw Apples. Boy did she move far in such short notice. She had this sad look upon her face. She left quickly. Aw crap. "Pinkie there is something I need to take care of" I told Pinkie. "Ookie dokie lokie, as long as it isn't suicide" she said.

With that I burst after Apples. I didn't have an idea as to where she went, but fellow students were able to help. I finally found her crying in a corner. "Applejack what's wrong?" I asked.

"Twilight was right, you don't know how to treat a mare" She sobbed. I sighed. Once again Twilight Sparkhead did something against me. "Look Apples, I don't want to destroy Pinkie the party pony, making her suicidle. With Fluttershy's help I was going to break up with Pinkie" I said.

"Ta what? Date me far ya selfish reas'ns? Well buck ya too Dash" Apples said. "No that isn't it. Applejack you are hilarious, atheletic like myself, and are the most beautiful thing I have seen. Did I ever tell you the true reason why we crashed?" I asked.

"No ya didn'" Applejack said. "Well to tell the truth, I was attracted to you upon first sight, and I was a little distracted" I said. "Well Rainbow, ah didn't think you actually knew luve, ah figured ya wer' a pony that tapped anypony" Applejack said.

"Now Jackie do I really seem like that?" I asked. "Uh ya kinda do" She said. "Shut up" I replied. She just started laughing. "So what were you up to during art?" I asked. "That? Why ah'll tell ya later. "But I wanna know now!" I said. "Rainbow, ya sound like a foal" She said.

"I'm not a foal" I said. "Then ya can wait" she said. After that she left. Damn it I hate waiting. I met up with her in the next class and here's how things went. "Now?" "No". "Now?" "No". Well how about now?" "No". That was really annoying. We eventually got to gym.

Everypony laughed as we passed with our now?'s And no's. Gym went pretty similar to trig. Except we were doing exercizes while talking, not math problems.

Then came track. "So Apples how about now?" I asked. "No" she laughed. "Ok fine here's an order, tell me what kept you from art class"I demanded. "Well ah went to the doctors durin' school an ah got a med ferm while ah was at it" she said.

That's it? I pestered her all this time, thinking it was so important like the secret sex life of Apples but no it's just a doctors appointment? Celestia damn! "Wow Apples, so can I have that med form?" I asked. "Well sure" she said.

I took it and read it. Apples had no allergies and... her birthday was in a week. Ok maybe I did that to secretly learn her birthday, kill me if I'm too discreet in getting these things.

Anyways track went by fast and I went home happy. Tonight I have a toast to all I had acomplished. Cheating Death, Getting a birthday (another level up for me suckers), and well just plain living through the day.

Dash out.

**Author's Note**:_Sorry for the ugly scenes with everypony hating on Dash. Otherwise thanks for reviews I love them, and they have inspired more progress on this story. One more thing all you bronies and regulars should think of, I will be putting up a poll for the knowledge of which story I should set as priority one. Stallion Of Two Sides or High School: Rainbow Style, otherwise remember to review for hasty chapters._


	5. Chapter 4

APPLEJACK POV THIS CHAPTER! (Ah= I )

Yawn. Ah was havin' a great dream, but then ma alarm clock went off. Damn varmit! Ah yelled out. Ah kicked the darned thang and went back ta sleep. Big Mac came in and told me ah was gonna be late in five minutes after twenty more minutes of sleep. Tarnation!

Ah jumped outta bed and sprinted throughout the house gettin preped. Apple Bloom told me she saw an orange dash while ah was stopped fer a few seconds. Soon ah was runnin' ta school with hardly a lunch an no breakfast. Guess that's what ah get for sleepin in.

When ah got ta school, ah was late fer science. "Applejack you're late" the teacher said. "Sorry teach', ma alarm clock didn' work taday" ah explained. "I'll accept that but next time I need a better excuse" The teach' said. Ah went ta ma table an didn' see Rainbow, only Shy.

"Howdy Shy, how a'e ya?" Ah asked. "I'm well, and you Applejack" Shy asked. "Well ah guess ya could say ah'm tired" Ah told her. "No Rainbow taday?" Ah asked. "No, her suspended statis was uplifted, she at a council meeting" Shy said. "Hmm, now we can actually do somethin properly in this class without her interferance" Ah said.

"Ok" Shy said. Ah could barely hear her. Taday in science there was no labs though, jus some notes. It went by rather quickly. After that Ah went ta English class. Ah hate english, the teach always makes fun of ma accent.

As ah entered the teach toll me that ah better try ta speak without an accent. Damn ya too teach'. Everypony eventually got ta class, except Rainbow. Taday in class we had ta write an essay, ah wish ah was still in science.

Then in tha middle of class Rainbow came into the room with a pant, ah imagine it was fake. "Rainbow you are very late! Where were you?" The teach' asked. "I was caught up in a council meeting and Twilight brought me to the opposite side of the school during the meeting" Rainbow lied.

Don' ask how ah know, ah jus know she lied is all. "Detention this afternoon Dash" the teach' scolded. Ah chuckled a bit. Rainbow got what she deserved. "Apples what are you laughing about?" Rainbow asked. "Nothin Rainbow, jus ya finally gettin what ya deserve" ah said.

"Fine Jackie... chan" Rainbow instagated. "Ah hated that nickname. Now that wasn't really smart of her, cause she sat right next ta me. Ah reached over smacked her upside the head. She'll ne'er learn. "Guess I earned that one" Rainbow said. "Ya think?" Ah said.

"Yes I do Jackie chan" Rainbow snickered. Ah hit her upside the head again. Everypony jus laughed like they normally did. Why was Rainbow so annoyin' all the time? The rest of english went by slowly, Rainbow didn't let up on her annoyin' actions.

As fer art, we didn' hav' ta partner up, so ah felt lucky, until the teach' said we could draw anythin in the class, includin' ponies. Darn Rainbow drew me in a skimpy dress. She said it was hot, ah hit her again.

Afta art lunch came. Cause she was no longer suspended from tha council, Rainbow sat with Twi and Rarity. Ah sat next ta Shy so ah wouldn't be dragged into any messes Rainbow made.

Rainbow was talkin' bout somethin but ah couldn't hear. Twi looked at me then turned ta Rainbow. Rainbow only nodded afta that. What did she tell Twi?

Ah was as curious as all heck. When ah got ta trig ah asked Rainbow about what she told Twi. She told me that she told Twi about Manehatten. Ah knew she lied, but ah figured ah could get Shy ta tell me.

Later on when ah found Shy she also lied. Said that it was 'bout my athletic skill. Shy was terrible at lyin' so it wasn't hard ta tell. Ah didn' try diggin' it outta her so I jus left her be.

Track was faster than usual. Rainbow didn't have us swim taday fer some reason. Also she actually cut it short. Ah didn't know why.

As ah left the school ah put on ma hat an' ah felt like somepony was followin me. But it didn' matter. Ah got home an' suppa was ready. Ah enjoyed myself some apple stew.

Ah set my hat down an' took a shower. When ah got out ah saw Rainbow wearin' ma hat. "Well howdy ya'll, ah'm Applejack from Ponyville" Rainbow cheered. That accent did not fit her at all. Ah laughed at her display.

"Rainbow what are ya doin here?" Ah asked. "Didn' ya know? Ah live 'ere" Rainbow said. "That accent still doesn' work fer ya Rainbow" ah told her. "What are ya talkin' 'bout? Ah've been speakin like this fer a while now" Rainbow said.

"Ok let's git serious 'ere. Rainbow why are ya 'ere" Ah said. "Ah was jus hangin' with a good friend" Rainbow said. Big Mac had jus' entered the room. He burst out laughin at Rainbow's terrible imitation. "Are ya makin fun of me?" Rainbow asked.

"Eeyup, ya make a terrible hic" Mac said. He left shortly. "So Apples can I spend the night here?" Rainbow asked. She dropped the accent. "Why do ya ask?" Ah asked in return. "It's getting dark and its a far distance to my house" Rainbow explained.

"Well sure, jus' don' get any wild ideas" ah said. She hugged me. Tightly. "Thanks Applejack" she said. "Yer welcome" ah said. She slept on tha floor of ma room while ah jus took ma bed like usual. Somethin told me ah would regret lettin' her stay.

**Author's Note**: _I wonder who didn't expect the random Applejack chapter. Probly many of you but it won't happen much. As for how much Pinkie fans I attracted with this story, I think I hit the motherlode because of how many reviews I get talking about her. A main concern I have for her is that I have no coltfriend or marefriend for here in the other story. If any of you would like to see her date at least someone more decent then Rainbow is review an oc on the other story or I may start a third story. Until next time, farewell, and review._


	6. Chapter 5

_(Back to Rainbow Dash's POV)_

I woke up that morning rather stiff. The floor was never a forgiving place to sleep. I got up only to realise that it was midnight. I had only slept an hour or two!

I looked to the floor. Screw that I'm not sleeping there again. Then my sight drifted to Applejack. Such a peaceful sleeping form. I wonder what would happen if she woke up to my pretty face. I only smiled at that thought.

I crept into the bed and slept by her side. Then I had a dream. It was about thus thing called the internet. On this there a site called fanfic. I had so many fans on that site. But then my dream ended. Curses.

I woke up again but this time it was morning. Today was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school. Apples however was still asleep. I thought for a second on how to wake her up. I slowly wrapped my foreleg around her waist. No sign of waking up.

I blew on her neck. She just shuffled. That's it, I reached down with my forehoof and rubbed her marehood. I was flung all the way across the room. Got a reaction. I looked to Apples from where I sat on the floor.

Her face was flustered and in a state of confusion. Also she was holding a pillow above her head. I just paused for a second then bursted out laughing. Apples just face hoofed. "Rainbow, what are we gonna do with ya" Apples said.

"Well for one thing, its the weekend! You and I have some time to waste" I said. "Not together, especially afta how ya woke me up" Apples said. "Ahh come on, you liked my gentle touch" I argued. "Hell na ah didn't, if anythin ya were jus curious as to what I felt like" Apples said.

"Apples don't deny it, you liked it, and by your tinted red face, I'd say you loved it" I continued. She threw the pillow at me. "Fine accept your denial, I'll be headed out to the mall soon for shopping with Flutters and Pinks" I said.

"Good fer ya, ah don' care" Apples said. "Flutters will be crushed to hear that you wouldn't come" I blackmailed. "Fine! But only fer Shy" Apples said. I only smiled.

We left her house shortly after we ate. Big Mac's cooking was superb. We met up with Flutters, Pinks, Rarity, and Twi at the mall. Twi shot me a glare some reason before we entered.

Shy stuck next to Apples for the majority of the time. "Looks like somepony has an interest in Apples" I commented. "What do ya mean Rainbow?" Apples asked. "The way Flutters holds on to your arm, it seems like you two are an item" I said.

Flutters just blushed. Apples whacked me upside the head. Then we found our way to a hat shop. I ran in. Everypony was confused. When they followed I had found a hat that looked like Apples'.

"Howdy ya'll" I said. Everypony burst out laughing. I guess Apples was right about the whole accent thing. It just doesn't work. "So is this accent really not ma thang?" I asked. Everypony resumed laughing. "Na Rainbow, ah told ya it ain't ya thang" Apples said.

I bought the hat, it was fairly cheap. Then we continued through the mall. Every so often we stopped when Rarity saw a dress she liked. She would never buy any of these dresses but she spent at least an hour looking at each.

As for the arcade, it was a stop that we had to make. I looked at all the games they had. Equestrian Kombat, Jump Pony, even a few race games. I ran for the Equestrian Kombat. I saw Rarity head for the dance games. Boooriiing.

I saw Pinkie approach. "So you think you could defeat me?" I asked. "Any time Dashie" Pinkie said. "Challenge excepted" I said. Flutters and Apples watched. Pinkie picked a red pony with scars and knives for her fighter. I chose a centaur.

Within seconds my centaur lifted her fighter and killed it. I was declared victor. "Yes I am the best" I cheered. "Ah could probly beat ya Rainbow, even if ya picked the cheap character" Apples said. "Game on Apples" I replied.

She chose a thugish cowboy, fitting for her. Thee fight started quick, her fighter threw a hat at me. It didn't hurt that much but the kicks afterward did. I got tired of and took her fighter by the leg and threw her. Once again I was the winner.

"I'm undefeated!" I cheered. "Yeah yeah whatever" Apples said. "I'll fight you" Flutters said. "But Fluttershy you're no good at the game" Pinks said. "You don't know that" Flutters said. "I accept this last challenge" I decreed. I was just going to blow right through her, but not harshly.

She pick the random character thing. When our fighters appeared hers was just a shadowy figure. I threw a punch, and the thing dodged. I went to break it's neck and it warped behind me.

Then the real fight began. Flutters' fighter took my centaur and threw him to a wall. Then through the floor. Once I was below the floor I thought my guy was safe but Flutter's figure came up from the lower floor and threw my guy again. Then before I could touch another button, Flutters disintegrated my guy.

The game declared her the winner. "What!" I yelled. "Sorry Rainbow, looks like ya jus got schooled" Apples said. "Who knew Fluttershy was so good at Equestrian Kombat?" Pinks said. "I certainly didn't" I said.

"That was fun, but let's do something else" Flutters said. "Agreed" I said. We left the arcade after another half an hour. Soon we came upon an area where there was a bull ride. I jumped on it and threw on the hat I bought. "Yee Haw" I called out. Everypony laughed.

"Don' worry, ah got this beastie under control" I said. Everypony laughed some more. And more when I fell off. "Tarnation, he does fight!" I said. "Certainly, an' he be a fake" Apples said. "Sure, bet ya can't bes' him" I challenged. "Mos' certainly ah can!" Apples accepted.

She got on and stayed on for twenty minutes before calling it boring. "Guess ah challenged tha wrong pony" I said. "Ya think?" She said. We continued through the mall. We found the food court next.

We ate shortly. I ordered a sandwich, as did Pinks and Flutters. Apples ordered an apple salad while Twi and Raritty got regular salads. Down the hall I saw a specialty store. I went and got something while everypony else was eating. When I came back everypony wondered what I had.

"What did you get?" Pinks asked. "Not going to say" I told her. "Why not?" Fluttershy asked. "I have my reasons" I said. We left the mall shortly after that.

I returned to my house with a smile. Today I had some fun. Although I was conquered in two games, I still got to touch the sacred southern flower. Win!

**Author's Note:** _Whoever guessed that there was going to be a rape seen was slightly wrong but it did inspire part of this chapter. So far on the poll there is only one vote and it's for this story. Keep up with the votes and reviews and this story will go faster. However I only plan on making it 12 chapters total, including the prologue and epilogue. _


	7. Chapter 6

The morning of Monday came faster than I could have thought. Once again my weekend felt short. I was enjoying my sleep when light sneaked through my window. I got up and saw a smashed alarm clock on the ground. Whoops my bad.

I guess those things fail to work after a few swings. Anyway I got up and ready. Then I got a letter from Twilight. 'We have a new student in the school, her name is Stencilella, treat her nicely she is Celestia's niece' I read it quickly. So she's an alicorn? Hmm whatevs.

I started biking to school when I realized I was late for my workout session with Apples. Oh well, don't think she missed me anyway. When I got to school Rarity approached me and said, '"Meeting today, let's go".

"What? I didn't get the free breakfast yet!" I said. "Too bad" Rarity said. Great this better be important, I like the shitty breakfast the school gives us, it makes great for food fights.

Rarity and I went to the council office and sat at our desks. I saw Twilight had a bunch of clothes on her desk. "What's going on Twi?" I asked. "The school board has declared that uniforms are necessary, so I have had Rarity design some and make them. I would like you to test one" Twilight said.

She handed me a pile of clothes. "Do I have to?" I asked. "Yes" Twi said. I put on the ridiculous get up. It consisted of a skimpy skirt, a button up shirt, a bow, and some fancy shoes. "I am burning from how this uniform is" I said.

"Here I thought you would like it" Rarity said. "Look pervert, I look like a fancy whorse in this" I argued. "Take that back!" Rarity said. "Dash you act like a whorse daily so of course you'd look like one" Twi said. "Bitch please, I may act like it sometimes but how many colts or fillies have you dated? None! You couldn't even attract a snail!" I fought back.

"Whatever Dash, you're still wearing the uniform whether you like it or not" Twi said. I huffed and left the room. I could hear slight crying after I exited the door. 'Burn Twi burn' I thought. I made my way to english because science was already over. When I got there I saw everypony was already in this 'uniform' Rarity had made.

Apples looked very unpleased by her appearance. I took my seat near hers. "So Apples how do you like the new uniform?" I asked. "Well ah think we could've gone without these uniforms, an' personally ah hate the skirt" Apples said. "I know right?" I replied. Somepony understood. Soon art came along.

I entered and saw a pink unicorn sitting in the spot next to mine. Her mane consisted of two shades of violet and her eyes were aqua blue. Not bad, but Jackie looks better. I took my seat and turned to the pony. "So who are you?" I asked. "My name is Stencilella" She replied. "Wait a second, your Celestia's..." I started. Her hoof covered my mouth.

"Please don't say it, I having to move because of too much attention" She said. She unplugged my mouth and wiped he hoof on me. "Very well, how many times have you moved?" I asked. "Twenty times Rainbow" Stencil said. "Wow that's quite a bit, do you ever make friends?" I asked.

"Well I met this pony named Pinkie Pie earlier, she was very nice and funny too. I also liked her story of how you and her met" Stencil said. "Heh she is quite the hyper pony, sometime a little too hyper" I said. Then I turned to Apples.

"So Jackie chan have you met Stencil yet?" I asked. I got a foot to the face first from the nickname. " No ah haven't Rainbow, so the pink pony next ta ya is Stencil ah guess" Apples said. "Yes pony of iron foot, this is Stencilella, pony of twenty moves" I said.

Another foot to the jaw was felt. Also it was followed by a hoof to the back of my head. Ouch. "Nice ta meet ya Stencil, names Applejack, don' mind Rainbow she's a little rude from time ta time" Apples said. "I noticed" Stencil said. "Me? Rude? I'm not rude, you just have high standards" I defended.

"High standards? Ah have the same standards that anypony would have, well normal ponies that is" Apples said. "I already knew I was cooler than normal Apples, you didn't have to tell me" I said. She justed slapped me across the face and returned to paying attention to the class. Haha I won the arguement.

"Before ya think ya won, ah'll tell ya yar wrong cause there are several ponies that are cooler than ya" Apples said. "Dammit how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked. "Cause ponies who aren't cool are predictable" Apples said. I huffed and actually started to work.

Lunch came by soon, and Stencil actually sat with us, next to Pinkie. "I guess we attract all the new students" Rarity said. "That's a good thing because they will learn fast with us Rarity" Twi said. "Na they won't, Rainbow will keep tryin' thangs that hinder 'em also ah think she pulls too many pranks fer somepony new" Apples said.

"Like what Applejack?" Twi said. "Well first off ah wasn' happy ta be blasted by streamers upon gettin ma mail" Apples said. I burst out laughing, her facial expression that day was priceless. "An' did ah mention the day ah woke up with a beard of whipped cream?" She continued.

My laughter continued, come on everypony pranks their friends in their sleep. "Dash is this all true?" Twi asked. "It's gotta be, Dashie is a master prankster, she even gets me sometimes" Pinkie said. "Guilty as charged" I giggled. I looked over to see Stencil smirking, not laughing but smirking at my pranks.

"So do I get to prank you next?" I asked. "Not if I could help it" Stencil said. "Well, game on I'll prank you next" I said. "Go easy on her, she's new Dash" Twi said. "Or not at all, that would be nice" Rarity said. "Oh? Did you not find me switching a few things in your house humorous?" I asked. "No Rainbow, when you switched the glue and shampoo bottles I spent a week getting that glue out" Rarity said. Pinkie giggled.

"Wait, Dash did that? I thought it was Pinkie" Twi said. "No Pinkie changed her perfume with some sort of stink spray" I said. "It was not stink spray, it was mace" Rarity said. I bursted laughing. "Mace? Wow that would've been fun to watch when you used it" I said.

"Still, I think Dashie did a number on Twi when she rearranged the her books then changed the sorting system" Pinkie said. "That took me half the year to fix!" Twi said. "So now that you know what you're up against, do you think you can take a prank from Rainbow?" Rarity asked Stencil.

"Proby, I doubt she heard of when I put a whoopie cushion on Celestia's throne" Stencil said. I laughed harshly. "And it was when she was doing an announcement to her guard when she sat on it" Stencil continued. "Damn I will have to think of a way to prank you hard" I said. "Good Luck" was all she said as the lunch bell went off. Time for trig.

Apples and I went to trig slower then usual, "Hey what's up?" I asked. "Nuthin conserning you Rainbow" she said. In the middle of trig she was called to the office for dismissal. I was shocked, and disappointed the teacher wouldn't let me help her to the office. Guess it only works in her first week when she doesn't know the layout.

Next on my way to gym I saw Pinkie and Stencil hangin in the hall. I stopped at a corner and listened. "So Rainbow has been doing this for how long now?" Stencil asked. "Ever since Applejack came around, she's been giving her more attention and she doesn't look at me the way she used to" Pinkie replied.

I hit my forehead. Idiot! I should've tried a break earlier! I would've had Fluttershy with me and Pinkie would've understood and not be so sad. "And what look did she give you?" Stencil asked. "One that said I was special, the only pony she loved, now she looks at me like I'm a normal pony" Pinkie said.

She is far from normal, She's Pinkie for Celestia's sake! Pinkie is random! And she has her own little Pinkie sense! Not to mention she pops out of nowhere and always comes up with strange things. I slowly approached Pinkie with my head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Pinkie" I said sadly. "Dashie did you eavesdrop?" Pinkie asked. "Yes and I heard enough to know that I have almost crushed you" I said. "Well Dashie, I know you no longer love me so I'm breaking up with you, besides that look will never be in your eyes again" Pinkie said. "What? Is that it? Pinkie are you ok?" I asked.

"Well no, I have twenty parties to plan in just a week! There's Stencie's welcoming party tomorrow, at least eighteen parties for random drunks and potheads, and Applejack's birthday this weekend!" She said. Haha way to be Pinkie, go from relationships to parties.

Why am I not surprised, this is Pinkie, of course she's going to randomly be different from everypony else. "Well if it makes you feel better I'll help you with those parties" I offered. "Maybe for Stencie's party, but other than hers, she'll be helping me with all the other ones, so I won't need your help" Pinkie said.

"Ok Pinks, stay well" I said, I went off to my house after that. I'll get Twi to excuse my absence from gym tomorrow. I walked through the door to my bedroom and saw a cake on the nightstand. It had written on it 'Happy Break Up'. I shook my head. Pinkie had no grasp over these things.

I looked at my battered alarm clock and just kicked it to the side. I pulled an alarm clock off a stack of them from my closet and set it. I got in bed and felt something off. I grabbed something from under my pillow and it was a picture.

A picture of me rubbing Apples you know what from Saturday, a note written on the bottom said 'I knew'. I thought for a moment, this must have been Pinkie.

**Authors Note**:_ Stencilella is from herself here on fanfiction, when you read her story tell her I sent ya. Anyhow it's been awhile. I'll keep up with these updates but it is getting harder to make these chapters funny. Humor is getting limited. Please review and I might think about updating again with more haste._


	8. Chapter 7

There I was, captain of the Wonderbolts, soaring through the skies of Equestria. Down below Apples, Pinkie, Flutters, Rarity and even Twi were cheering me on. I glanced away from them for a moment as I did my greatest stunt yet, the Super Swirl Ascend. My body spiraled as I went upward in circles, backwards. When I reached the top of the sky I dove downward and landed for an applause fit for a Wonderbolt.

I walked over to the cheery friends of mine, and Apples looked me in the eye and then kissed me. Best day ever right? That's when my alarm clock went off and I found myself frenching my pillow. Oh well, that was a nice dream though.

I hit dismiss on the alarm clock then went on my way to school. I was riding my bike and noticed I was running late. Did I just ignore that alarm clock for an hour? Anyway apparently I wasn't the only one. Apples was late again.

I looked at her for a few seconds. Then I looked at my bike. Deja Vu much. I quickly hit the brakes and skidded right next to Apples. She stopped and looked at me from the sound. "Hey the brakes work, are you happy?" I asked her.

"Ya did better this time Rainbow" Apples said. "So would you like that ride this time?" I asked. "Well maybe, how's this gonna work?" Applejack asked. "Well the seat is like twenty feet long so you will just sit in front of me while I flap my wings you use the pedals" I said.

"Ok Ah'll trust ya this once Rainbow" she said. She got on the bike and I got on behind her. Once she started pedalling I flapped harshly. You should've seen how fast we were going! It was faster than even the Wonderbolts! Eventually we got to the school Apples turned and asked something.

"Rainbow where are the brakes?" "Oh about those, I kinda wore them off stopping for you" I said. 'Whoops, oh well'. Then we hit the side of the school. I landed on my back and Apples landed on me. "I didn't think our first time would be in public" I said. Apples blushed but still hit me across the face.

"Rainbow, next time ah am checkin the brakes before I get on a bike with ya" she said and walked off. I looked to the crowd we had gotten and smiled. "Sorry everypony, I haven't caught her yet, and if Pinkie hasn't told we aren't together as lovers anymore" I said. They all looked either pissed that I almost broke Pinkie or looking away saying something like 'Rainbow's at it again'.

But my true fans laughed. They honestly thought I couldn't get even a date with Apples. They're sooo wrong. I went to student council and guess who was showing public display of affection. It was miss smartypants herself, and the fashionista. "Oh, I didn't know you swung that way Twilight" I said.

She instantly jumped from her kiss with Rarity and looked very embarrassed. Scratch that very embarrassed. "Oh uh Dash you actually showed hehe" Twilight said. "Of course I did, and a little early due to some extra leg power this morning, but you beat me to getting some tongue" I said.

Her blush was a deep red. Guess I better get to 'council' subjects. "So about these uniforms, I think they're a no go" I said. "Actually the principal has decided that yes we will have uniforms but they are subject to change and some may be customized slightly" Twi said. "Good, what's the uniform?" I asked.

"Well darling here try it yourself" Rarity said. She handed me one. This time it was a dress that went to my knees just slightly and it was black. But however the belt was rainbow like my mane. "Its more acceptable but I prefer to go without these uniforms" I argued.

"Then take it up with the principal" Twi said. "Naa on second thought this uniform is great" I lied. With my record the principal would curb stomp me upon entering her office. So I'll just go with this. After I left the room I heard giggling, probly just Rarity and Twilight.

Upon entering english class everypony took a little time to look at the new uniform. "Rainbow you're late" the teacher said. "I had a student council meeting, urgent stuff" I said. "Very well take a seat" she said. I sat next to Apples.

"So how did science go?" I asked. "Shy got sick from all the animals guts an' went ta tha nurse, today was dissecting day" Apples said. 'Aww poor Flutters, she loves animals' I thought. Class continued and Apples had a nice chat with me. Turns out if you use the brakes, a pony seems to open up, I'll have to remember that.

Later on after a great english class I had art. Stencilella however wasn't there yet. Maybe I could get a prank in before she get's here! I looked through my bag. A whoopie cushion! Perfect! I quickly set the cushion on Stencilella's seat. When she got in here I just smiled and she returned the favor. I almost laughed when she sat down but not a sound came from the seat. What! I hid that cushion perfectly! I wonder how she evaded my prank. I got up and walked over to her.

"So does it feel like you sat on something? I think I dropped my pencil over here earlier" I lied. "No, but I could get up so you can check" Stencilella said. "That would be nice" I said. She got up and walked off and the cushion wasn't there. I looked back and Stencilella returned. "It wasn't here, I think I dropped it elsewhere" I said. I walked back to my seat and sat down. The loudest fart you could ever hear sounded as I sat.

Everypony bursted out laughing. I looked under my but, long behold my whoopie cushion was on my seat. I looked to Stencilella and all she said was "I win". This means war. Art class was uneventful after that. At the end Stenz was finishing a painting so I put up a tripwire for her. I watched carefully. "Hey what are ya up to Rainbow?" Apples asked. I however was paying no attention to anything so I jumped through the roof. "Are ya alright?" Apples asked.

"Just fine" I muttered. "Hmm, thats odd, I didn't think you could jump that high" Stenz said. I pulled my head out of the ceiling and landed in front of the two ponies. "Yeah well it's amazing what can happen when someone pops up unexpected" I said. They just started laughing. Then the art teacher tripped on my tripwire. I started laughing but the teacher wasn't.

"Rainbow... you have detention this afternoon" The teacher said. I only yawned. I would just skip this one too. After art has always was lunch. I somehow got there before the prank evader. I'll get her good now! I looked through my bag for prank tools. I found some slippery stuff to make people slip. A smile dawned on my face. I took the stuff and rubbed on the ground near Stenz's seat. I went to mine and waited. She can't possibly evade this prank, it's impossible. But to my amusement I saw Stenz sit on the other side of the table. Great! What do I have to do to prank this filly?!

However Apples went to sit where Stenz sits. Crap. I ran over to stop her. "Hey Apples wanna sit next to me? I won't bite" I said. "Na, ah don' trust ya that much" Apples said. "Please Apples, I want you to sit next to me" I persisted. "Ah said no!" Apples said. Then she continued and I went to stop her. We ended sliding into the wall near our table. Her pinning me to the wall.

"Apples, I didn't know you wanted to play rough" I snickered. "Rainbow! What did ya do?" She sounded pissed. "Oh nothing" I lied. "Rainbow, ah know ya'r lyin' just tell me the truth" Apples said. "Ok I may have put some slippery stuff down to get Stenz, but she sat somewhere else today, sorry Jackie-cha..." I started. Apples cut me off by placing a hoof on my mouth. "Rainbow, ya know I hate that nickname" Apples said.

When she took her hoof off my mouth I only smiled. "Well you have me pinned to a wall and you put a hoof to my mouth to prevent me from yelling help. Also your pelvis is only millimeters away from mine, isn't this rape?" I asked. She blushed and threw me to the table. I only laughed. "Rainbow get ya mind outta the gutter" Apples said. I only smiled.

The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing really happened. Except maybe a roundhouse kick after track from miss Jackie chan. I got home and saw my door was still open. Thats odd. I went to enter and it was saran wrapped. So I pushed through the wrap and noticed a tripwire. "You expect me to fall for that?" I said. I stepped over it and slipped on the other side. I saw Stenz come out of hiding.

"You know, these pranks are really simple, but greasing the floor? Thanks for the new prank" Stenz laughed. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "Long enough to place several pranks, good night Rainbow" Stenz said. Then she left. I got to bed and luckily it was free of traps. Tonight I dream of Apples and revenge.

**Author's Note**:_ And the prank master gets pranked hard. Sorry it's been awhile. Please leave some reviews, and I might consider being faster, also some suggestions on what the heck to do would be nice. Other then that, adios._


	9. Chapter 8

Upon waking up I realized that my bed was trapped. When I tried taking off a blanket, it stuck to my hooves. This morning is going to be interesting. I fought the blanket for probly an hour before I got out. I looked at the calendar, today was a school day. I sprinted around the house getting ready, hitting thousands of traps whilst I did this.

From hot sauce in my cheerios to buzzer rings in my shoes, this pony got everything. When I got to my bike I saw it was tied to the porch. Damn, why me? 'Because you started it' Shut-up! I wrestled my bike free of the ropes and went off to school. Stenz will definatly be paid back in full.

Today there was no student council to get me out of being late. Darn. I entered science with a grin in hopes to lessen the punishment. "Miss Dash, you are late, do you know what that means?" the teacher said. "Yes sir" I replied. "Ok, report to your lab station, we can talk later" the teacher said.

"Rainbow why are you late?" Flutters asked. "You know Stenz right? She trapped my entire house! Every last inch of it" I said. Apples just started laughing. "So somepony put ya in yer place! "bout time ah say" Apples said. "Oh yeah country pony? I might come after you once I'm done with Stenz" I said.

"We'll see bout that Rainbow" Apples said. "Yes we will... Jackie Chan" I snickered. Then I flew across the room from a roundhouse kick. Good Times. "I hope she's alright" Flutters sighed.

English came and went, Apples learned quite a bit about reaction time. It seemed that she could hit me before I finished Jackie.

I entered Art and noticed that Stenz got there first. She just smiled, it was suspicious. I scanned the floor for trip wires, and shiny spots from grease. Nothing. I looked at my seat but didn't see anything. "So, what did you do?" I asked Stenz. She soon took an 'innocent' look, and replied "I don't know what you're talking about, I have done nothing". "Okay, but I have my eye on you" I replied.

"Today is sketching day, everypony pull out pencils" the teacher said. I looked around. Damn I didn't have a pencil! I looked to Stenz who had a spare pencil. "Hey could I borrow that" I asked. She only smiled and handed me the pencil. At first I was clueless, but then I half way screamed from the shock the pencil gave me. Not amused.

Other than that art went great. I was slowly creeping around a corner to scare somepony when i heard Apples talking to somepony. I peeked around the corner and saw that she was talking to a colt. "So Applejack, how about this weekend, do you have any plans?" the colt asked. "Ah think ma family already has somethin' planned, so maybe some other time" Applejack said.

"Very well Aj, tell me if you get any ideas" the colt said. With that he walked off. I however was confused. Are they dating? Impossible! I stalked Apples the rest of the way to lunch. Upon getting there, I had to check for any traps, can't be too sure with Stenz. "So has anypony heard? Apples has been talking to a colt, and she has googly eyes for him" I said to my usual friends. "Really? What's his name Applejack if you don't mind me asking" Rarity asked. Apples blushed feverishly. "Ah don't know what yer talkin bout, ah have no interests in anypony right now" Apples lied. "Applejack you are bad at lying, leave that to somepony like Rarity. Who is the lucky colt?" Twilight asked. "Hey I don't lie!" Rarity argued. "Sure drama queen" I snickered. "Um ah won't tell ya'll who he is, I think it might go ta somepony's head" Apples said. She looked at me with that last part. "Oh don't worry, it won't go to my head" I defended.

Then the lunch bell went off. "I will get his name from you Jackie..." I started but was cut off by a hit. I take too much abuse. "Seriously do you take karate or something?" I asked. Apples only laughed and kept moving. I followed Apples carefully, hiding from corner to corner, perhaps she would see mystery colt again. Then I felt something breathing on my ear. I looked to my left and saw pink.

"Hiya Dashie! Whatcha doin?" Pinks couldn't have said any louder. "Um I was checking this hall for somepony I wanted to meet up with, he hasn't shown up yet" I said, then I got close to Pinks and whispered in her ear, "I was trying to find out who the mystery colt that Apples is dating was".

"Wow really, I thought she was a dyke" Pinks said. She never got the true meaning of stealth, just getting from one place to another in split seconds. However the country pony had escaped my sight while Pinks distracted me. "Oh I'm late for class, catch ya later Pinks" I said. With that I dashed off, only to bump into Apples because she was only around the corner. "Guess I can't stop touching you Apples" I laughed. She shoved me off and left.

She must be onto me. I looked around and saw Flutters coming down the hall. "Shy! Come here I need your help with something!" I shouted. She winced because of how loud I was but she slowly came over. "Can you please keep it down, my ears really hurt when ponies are loud" Flutters almost whispered.

"Well Apples is seeing some colt and I don't know who he is, could you help me by getting it out of her or keeping an eye on her?" I asked. "Rainbow that is invasion of privacy" Flutters said. "Please Shy, I'm begging you" I pleaded. I gave her puppy dog eyes. "No Rainbow, I can't do something so mean to one of my friends" Flutters said. She walked off after that. I always knew she was too kind.

I gave up on getting a spy after a bit, nopony would stalk Jackie chan for some reason. I proceeded to gym. Nothing special happened during gym. After gym I hid behind a corner I knew Apples would pass. I waited paitiently for Apples to walk around the corner, but some pony came to her with a letter and stopped her.

I stayed where I was waiting to hear her reaction to the letter that was probly from her colt. When she finished reading it she burst into tears and ran right past me. That asshole must havve told her off in that letter and crushed her feelings. I will kill him over that!

Apples didn't attend track today, so I went and asked all my runners who Apples was talking to earlier. It was some colt named Braeburn. He's gonna feel sorry for what he did to Apples!

I went and spoke to my best gossipers on the track team that were a part of some Rainbow Dash fan club and found out that Braeburn was also a country pony like Apples. I learned even more about him, he is only visiting from Appleloosa, the prick will gone soon but not until i have had at him!

I went home with a scheming mind, I completely forgot to try and get back at Stenz but that will have to wait. At first I couldn't think of anything to get back at Braeburn, but then I came up with something. That bastard will regret that he was even born.

_Author's Note: Wow it has been forever since I have updated this story, sorry to you people who actually read this. But here it is, please review, all anyone could say would help_


	10. Chapter 9

I hardly got any sleep last night, I was plotting several things that would happen to Braeburn today, and I don't think he will like it though.

Apples wasn't around for the early meeting we normally have for her practice so I used the time to tell some of my followers key roles they would have in shaming Braeburn. The first follower I told to spread rumors that call him a cheater and a liar. The second will get him in a fight. The last part of the plan is that I am going to pull many pranks on him.

As I was walking to student council I overheard many rumors and much gossip about Braeburn. Plan one going according to plan. I heard that he sleeps with the pigs at his house and that he cheats. When I entered the room of the council meeting I saw Rarity with a few of her gossipers, she was astonished, but then she whispered something in the gossipers' ears and they looked even more surprised.

After student council I watched as Braeburn fought somepony and lost. One of my followers claimed Braeburn started the fight. Plan two done. I entered english class feeling glorious. So far all my plans have been working. I saw Apples enter the class and she looked devastated.

I turned to Apples, to ask something but she just turned away. "Apples what is wrong?" I asked the back of her head. "Not now Rainbow, not now" was all Apples had to say. I ignored most of the class and just watched Apples, eventually she asked to be excused. Was Braeburn really that important to her? Well I will show him!

In art class I drew pictures of Braeburn that made him look stupid and terrible. After art I handed the pictures to my best followers, they would spread these fliers to all corners of the school. I entered the cafeteria and saw Braeburn sitting at a table near mine.

Guess I'm not hungry today because as I walked passed him I 'accidently' tripped and dumped my food all over him. There was never a better day for beef stew. At first he looked dumbfounded, then he looked to where I tripped to and asked "Are ya okay?". "Of course I am" I replied and just walked past him.

I sat next to Apples but she still wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Lunch went slowly due to nopony talking at our table. As Apples and I started towards the next class I walked another direction, there was a another prank to be pulled.

Braeburn was about to pass a corner, however he won't do that unpranked. I had a tripwire set and a thing of paste on the floor after it. I waited patiently, and then bam! He hit the floor hard. I looked around the corner to see his head stuck in the pale of paste. I laughed so hard that I actually coughed a little. Before Braeburnt could look at me I ran.

I walked into trig and long behold a gossiper was spreading something about Braeburn to Apples. She looked furious now. "Look ya'll, Braeburn would neva cheat on nopony! He's ma cousin, ah fer a fact that he is kind and if he does sleep with pigs its coz he is lettin somepony use his own bed! Ya'll know spit bout Braeburn!" Apples yelled.

Wow, look what I just dug into. "Now Rainbow, ah this is one of yer followers. Why would ya have er lie bout that?" Apples asked. She sounded hurt. "Apples I thought Braeburn was your boyfriend but when you got that letter yesterday you burst into tears so I thought he hurt you" I said. "Ah would neva date him Rainbow, an that's not why ah was sad" Apples said.

"Then why? Why are you depressed?" I asked. "Ah will tell ya after ya fix this mess ya created of Braeburn's reputation" Apples said. I gulped. That would take some work. I nodded my head in shame. I went to the gossiper and told her asked her to stop spreading rumors and to start telling others that it was all lies.

Class went very slowly after that. I suffered the glare that would only hurt if Apples gave it like she was now. I was writing a note of apology to Braeburn most of the class. I hate apologizing. But if it is what Apples wants then fine. After class I went in a different direction than Apples which may have thrown her off, but then she started following me.

I walked right up to Braeburn then handed him the note. "I uhh, well I thought you hurt Apples so I um, well I am sorry" I said. He laughed. "Well Dash, ya are just as noble as Applejack claims ya are, it is ok Dash, ya were working fer good reasons. Ah fergive ya" Braeburn said. I blinked. Just like that he forgave me? I completely didn't expect that. "Um, thanks" I said. Then I hugged him.

I noticed a few of my followers out of the corner of my eye, they seemed to start whispering something amongst themselves. I released Braeburn from the hug and walked over to them. "So whatcha talkin about?" I asked the followers. "Well, we saw you hugging Braeburn so we thought you were gonna ask him out or something" one of them declared.

"Sorry fillies, thats not the colt I'm after" I replied. "Then who?" Another follower asked. "Well, I will tell the name of the pony I am chasing after I ask the pony out" I said. With that I walked off to my next class. I saw Apples waiting outside the gym, she was probly ready to scold me. "Apples, I have done all that I can for now. Is there anything else you want?" I asked. "Na, not now Rainbow" She said. she walked into the gym.

I followed her into the gym. Today we got to play hoofball. We separated into teams and I was not on Apples team. Her side started with the ball. My team kicked off and she took the ball. She looked at me for a second, and I gave her a mischievous look. I took off after her, but she was fast! She past me, but seconds later I tackled her to the ground. She is fast, but I am Rainbow Dash!

We laid on the ground for a few seconds, but Apples wasn't moving. "Hey Jackie..." I started. "Don't ya dare finish that word" Apples grumbled. I only laughed. "I take that has you are ok" I said. I got off her and the game resumed. Gym went rather quickly.

After gym I declared that track was to do individual practice today, that meant everypony goes home and practices themselves. I used this to talk to Apples. "So Apples, now may I know what's been pestering you?" I asked. "Nah, ah don't feel like tellin ya Rainbow" Apples said.

"Aww come on Jackie, please?" I begged. "Fine Rainbow. Granny Smith passed away. She was ma granma" She said. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Apples.. I am so sorry" I said. "Ya sure Rainbow? Cause ah think ya don't understand anythin" Apples argued. "I dead serious Applejack. Why would I kid about somepony dying?" I asked. "Um what did ya call me?" She asked. "I said Applejack" I replied. "Pardon me, ah didn' hear ya, could ya repeat that one more time?" She asked. "I said APPLEJACK!" I yelled. "Did you hear me that time?" I asked.

"Oh ah heard ya the first time, ah was just gettin ya ta say ma actual name" She giggled. "Oh haha, very funny" I said sarcastically. I walked her to her house, then returned to my own. What an exhausting day. But tomorrow will be even more.

_Author's Note_:_ Not much to put here today. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter._


End file.
